


a happy little family

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: snippets of a newly family of three.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	a happy little family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



> a commission fic.
> 
> it's set in the future, and there's no homophobia, and i felt like a monster for even a little of angst. baby myeon decided there won't be any angst in this! there's mentions of homophobic protests against a law which i dont know if it exists in korea. i decided that baby myeon deserves all the happiness in the world.
> 
> (all mistakes are mine! feel free to point them out~)

The manager of the orphanage is really old, she has a huge smile on her face as she sends the last child away to them. She keeps talking to them, one after the other, chatting more about how hard it was to watch the children grow and question her about their parents, how happy she is now, and how she’ll spend her time with her grandchildren.

Yixing listens to all of it, politely nodding as he does, and Jongdae is occupied by a two year old baby — whose name they’ve decided not to change. It suits him. Kim Junmyeon. What a cute name. It also has Jongdae’s family name, so it won’t cause too many problems in their baby’s future.

Yixing signs in all the places first, because it’s hard to hold anything if Junmyeon is in their arms. Junmyeon keeps wiggling around in Jongdae’s arms, giggling at the most random object, he pulls at Jongdae’s shirt and puts his tiny fist in the gap. Jongdae gasps, and that makes Junmyeon giggle more.

“He’s a bright child,” The manager croons. Junmyeon recognizes her voice instantly, and makes grabby hands towards her, makes noises which Jongdae thinks is how he calls for anyone. The manager reaches out and holds Junmyeon’s small hand, shakes it happily. “Yes you are, Junmyeon-ah, my beautiful child! I hope you’ll be happy with your dads!”

Yixing finishes signing, keeps the pen in front of Jongdae first, takes Junmyeon into his arms, and adjusts him on his lap.

Jongdae starts signing on the adoption papers and verification papers. The manager continues talking.

“You know, I used to be homophobic,” She frowns, looks at Junmyeon with a sad look on her face. “When the law changed, I even went to a protest to try and stop it, but the only reason this orphanage is closing and doesn’t have any children suffering is because of people like you.”

Yixing isn’t sure how he should feel about it, so he smiles politely instead, nods.  _ “It unsettles me a little,” _ He says in Chinese, so the manager doesn’t understand.  _ “That she’s being so open about this.” _

Jongdae looks at him with a sad smile.  _ “I think it’s a good thing, ge, and she’s talking about seven years in the past.” _

“Oh, you two gentlemen will make him smarter,” The manager beams. “I’ve read papers that bilingual up-bringing makes the child better intellectually and culturally. Oh, my Junmyeonnie will be so smart!”

She doesn’t stop smiling. “So many LGBT+ couples adopted right after the law was changed, four to five orphanages in the city shut down pretty quickly. We couldn’t be happier. I felt guilty about going to a protest, but I’m glad the law changed.”

“Yeah, it gave us hope, too,” Yixing presses a gentle kiss on Junmyeon’s round head. He pinches the plump cheeks carefully, wraps his arms around Junmyeon, and holds him closer to his chest. “We’d be in a different situation if it hadn’t happened. One of us probably wouldn’t even be here.”

It’s a sad thing to say, but it’s the truth. The manager nods, like she knows. Or maybe she does, from meeting so many LGBT+ couples who wanted to adopt. The suicide rates has gone down by 30% because of the law passed, and the world feels like a better place once in a while.

Junmyeon grabs Yixing’s collar, pulls at it absently as he watches Jongdae sign papers, then his attention is directed to Yixing’s collar in his hand, and he’s staring at Yixing with cute, soft eyes — like he can’t believe this is happening.

“Appa!” He says, then giggles. 

Yixing’s heart aches with love. He brings his son closer, holds him, and nods. “Yes, my baby, I’m your appa.”

Jongdae stops signing, and waves his hand to get Junmyeon’s attention. He points at himself, beaming. “Appa.”

Junmyeon pouts. “Appa.”

“That’s right!” Yixing cups the sides of Junmyeon’s head, and presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s head, then on his cute little cheeks. “We’re both appas.”

He looks at Jongdae, letting Junmyeon play with his collar and gold chain.  _ “Should we teach him Chinese, too?” _

_ “It doesn’t hurt to know two languages,” _ Jongdae shrugs, going back to finishing the signing. “I think it’ll help him. It’ll take him some time, though.”

“Yeah,” Yixing returns his attention to Junmyeon. “Junmyeonnie, look at me.”

Junmyeon looks at him curiously. Yixing points at himself. “Baba.”

“Baba,” Junmyeon repeats. Yixing points at Jongdae. “Baba.”

Yixing giggles. “No, baby,” he points at himself. “Baba.” He points at Jongdae. “Appa.”

Junmyeon nods excitedly. Yixing points at Jongdae. “Appa.” Yixing points at himself. “Baba.”

Yixing squeals, presses his lips against Junmyeon’s head. “My smart baby. You’re the best, Junmyeonnie.  _ Best. _ ”

_ “Best,” _ Junmyeon repeats, heavily accented, and the word rolls off his tongue awkwardly.

_ “Best,” _ Yixing repeats slowly, making his lip movements more obvious for the baby.  _ “Be-st.” _

Junmyeon stares at Yixing’s mouth even after he’s done repeating the word, then he resumes to pull at Yixing’s chain. Yixing laughs.  _ “Okay. We’ll try later, then.” _

*

Junmyeon falls asleep in Jongdae’s arm on their way back home. Yixing stops the car just to click some pictures, because Junmyeon is the cutest baby he’s ever met in the whole world, and they’re both smitten parents. Yixing can already see his camera roll being filled with pictures and videos of Junmyeon, he can see himself showing those to his unwilling friends, making sure they know how cute Junmyeon is.

Yixing opens the door, since Jongdae is holding Junmyeon and his small bag of favourite toys, while they still have to get the small suitcase of Junmyeon’s things he would absolutely cry without.

Their house isn’t too big. The entrance directly shows a small storeroom, towards left is the kitchen, and towards right, it goes straight into the guest bedroom. The living room is the biggest room in the house, which is almost right next to the entrance, and the master bedroom is opposite to the living room.

Both the bedrooms have bathrooms inside. The rent is a little expensive, especially now that they have a baby, but it’s close to many things — there’s a supermarket right around the corner, a salon across the street, two restaurants down the same street. There’s a bank only a kilometer away. It’s a perfect place.

“Should we,” Yixing feels a pang of pain in his chest.  _ “Should we stay with him? Till he wakes up?” _

Jongdae shakes his head.  _ “It’s better if we’re with him when he wakes up. Unless, you want to take a nap with him?” _

Yixing takes Junmyeon in his arms, grinning. “I do, actually. You want to join?”

Jongdae nods. Yixing takes Junmyeon to the master bedroom. It’s clean, thankfully. He gets on the bed, oddly waddles on his knees to the centre of the bed, and gently lays Junmyeon down. Junmyeon is holding onto his shirt, though, his fist closed around the cloth tightly.

Yixing’s heart swells. He lays on his side, curled around Junmyeon so the baby’s arm doesn’t move from its position. He moves the pillow near his head. He pats Junmyeon’s small tummy rhythmically, watching Junmyeon’s face expression become more and more peaceful as he breathes with his mouth open.

“ _ Sleep well, _ Junmyeonnie.” Yixing whispers, presses a gentle kiss on Junmyeon’s head.  _ “Good night.” _

Jongdae enters the bedroom, switches the lights on. Yixing sees Junmyeon’s face scrunch a little, then it’s back to being peaceful. Jongdae lays on Junmyeon’s otherside. “If you switch between Chinese and Korean so quickly, I think it’ll make him more confused.”

“It’s okay, our baby is smart,” Yixing chuckles. “And we’ll slow it down for him, if we see it being hard for him.”

Jongdae tangles their legs together. Junmyeon, although two years old, is only almost half of Jongdae’s height. And Jongdae is shorter of both of them. Yixing gestures Jongdae’s hand. They lace their fingers together, rest it Junmyeon’s softly rising and lowering tummy. They make sure they aren’t putting all of their hands’ weight on Junmyeon’s tummy.

“He’s so cute, I want to bite his cheeks,” Jongdae giggles. “He’s adorable.”

“He’s my son, of course he’s cute, babe,” Yixing pretends to roll his eyes. He lets Jongdae’s hand go, pats Junmyeon’s tummy again, and laces their fingers again. “He’s just missing a dimple. I guess he takes on you in that matter.”

Jongdae frowns. “He’s smart. That makes him my son.”

“Kim Jongdae, are you trying to say I’m not smart?” Yixing glares at him, but it dies quickly. “He’s our son. Our Junmyeonnie.”

Junmyeon stirs, turns towards Yixing. Yixing chuckles. “Ha. I’m his favourite.”

“You’re just closer, and warmer because of it.” Jongdae pouts, the one which has Yixing’s knees weak. Jongdae scoots closer. “I’m not cursing you only because Junmyeon is here.”

“He’s sleeping, though.” 

Jongdae shrugs. “He’s my son. He can pick up words even while sleeping.”

*

By the time Yixing wakes up, Jongdae and Junmyeon are nowhere to be found. He takes his phone out from under the pillow, and checks the time by squinting at the bright screen. It’s 6:58pm. 

The TV makes noises from the living room. Yixing rubs the gorginess from his eyes, and walks out to the living room. Junmyeon is sitting on the floor, watching the TV while his hands holds a single block. He shakes it occasionally, whenever it’s something exciting, Yixing supposes.

Jongdae is sitting behind Junmyeon, a mug in his one hand, another hand running through Junmyeon’s hair.

“He loves Power Rangers,” Jongdae says when he notices Yixing. He smiles, gestures Yixing close. “He hasn’t blinked, I think.”

Yixing walks near Jongdae, pecks Jongdae’s lips twice, and sits next to Jongdae, facing his husband and his son. “I used to love Power Rangers. I wish they were real.”

“Queers are Power Rangers,” Jongdae grins. _ “We’re more powerful, actually.” _

_ “Huh, that’s true too,” _ Yixing leans in and kisses Jongdae on his lips again.  _ “Wow, I have such a supportive husband.” _

_ “Supportive.” _ Junmyeon repeats, despite being indulged into watching the TV. Yixing glances at the TV. It’s a commercial. So Junmyeon must be paying attention to his dads now.

_ “Yes, _ Junmyeonnie,  _ your appa is really supportive.” _

Jongdae laughs. He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s midriff, and brings him closer. “Show off. I get it. You can switch languages easily. Stop showing it off to my baby.”

“ _ My baby can do it, too, can’t you, _ Junmyeonnie?” Junmyeon looks at Yixing upon being called, and he giggles brightly. Yixing wants to cry a little. “Junmyeonnie is  _ smart.” _

_ “Smart.” _ Junmyeon repeats.

Jongdae and Yixing laugh. It makes Junmyeon laugh, too. He stares at his dads curiously, laughing only because the other two are laughing.

*

Yixing is a freelancer, he works on his laptop from 10 to 4, just to break those white collar routines he’s had to deal with in order to start this thing. He likes writing a lot. He likes word vomiting on the page, about whatever his client wants, so it’s a win-win to him. He can also take breaks whenever he wants, unlike Jongdae.

Jongdae has taken the whole week off from his bank, just so they can spend more time together with Junmyeon, and make their son meet both the sides of their family.

Yixing’s parents, grandparents, and cousins are coming to Korea on Thursday, so the small get together is happening on Saturday, so they have time to rest, too. Until then, they plan on taking Junmyeon to malls, get him more toys, more clothes, and possibly a blanket of his size. The ones Yixing and Jongdae share will suffocate him. He’s too tiny, their house needs more tiny supplies.

Junmyeon climbs up Yixing’s lap, looking at Yixing’s laptop curiously.

“I’m writing, Junmyeonnie,” Yixing laughs when Junmyeon starts hitting the keyboard like Yixing was before. More clumsily. “ _Writing._ _Work._ Don’t disturb me, go disturb your appa.”

“No,” Junmyeon says, he turns his head to look at Yixing with a cute frown. “Appa.”

Yixing pretends to frown (which makes Junmyeon giggle), and points at the living room’s door. “Go disturb your appa.”

Junmyeon points at him. “Appa.”

“Oh? I’m appa, is it?” Yixing closes his laptop, turns Junmyeon to face him completely. “What about baba? Who’s your baba?”

Jongdae walks in with a bowl of rice, and when he notices that both his husband and his child are staring at him, he freezes in his place, raises his eyebrow suspicious. “What are you both little— what are you planning against me?”

“Is that baba?” Yixing holds Junmyeon’s tiny hand, makes him point at him. “Who is that?”

“Baba,” Junmyeon beams. Yixing points Junmyeon’s finger to the table. “Table.”

Jongdae grins. “Smart Junmyeonnie.”

He takes a seat next to Yixing, feeds Yixing a little bit of rice. Junmyeon observes Yixing chew, then looks at Jongdae, and opens his mouth.

Jongdae laughs. “Junmyeonnie wants food?”

“Wait, can he chew?”

Jongdae nods, takes a small amount of rice with his chopsticks, and brings it near Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon puts it in his mouth immediately, and stares at both of their faces.

“I think he needs help.” Jongdae says.

Yixing pretends to chew, opens his mouth, closes his mouth. Soon enough, Junmyeon starts copying him, starts chewing with his mouth open.

“Nyam nyam,” Yixing says randomly. “You have to remember to nyam nyam, Junmyeonnie, okay?”

Junmyeon nods like he understands. But he hasn’t developed enough comprehension skills yet, so he probably responded by the way Yixing asked the question.

“Nyam nyam good?” Jongdae asks, leaning his head against Yixing’s shoulder. He makes an okay sign with his fingers. “Good?”

“Good?” Junmyeon holds his fist up, probably thinking that’s similar to what Jongdae is doing. “Good.”

“Is it weird if I say I’m worried about his education?” Yixing purses his lips, looks at Jongdae. “I don’t know how to teach a two year old anything, Dae, I’m really worried.”

Jongdae smiles at him, sympathetic, and pats Yixing’s cheek. “It’s okay. We’ll work through it. We’ll attend classes if we have to, but I think we’ll be okay. And our families are coming, so we’ll get tonnes of unsolicited advice from them.”

Yixing grins. “Yeah. I think I’ll feel better after listening to that. Maybe I’ll call my mom, and your mom, if I feel… like this. Whatever this is.”

“Self-doubt?” Jongdae offers. He takes a hold of Yixing’s hand, laces their fingers together, and squeezes his hand. “If it’s any help, my friend who has two children, and has another coming soon, and he has doubts about his parenting, too.”

“It won’t end with a single child?” Yixing frowns.   


“No, baby, that’s not—” Jongdae sighs, then chuckles to himself. “It’ll be okay. That definitely wasn’t the takeaway from what I was going to say, but it’ll be okay. He has three children and hasn’t figured it out— okay, that’s not a great way to go. Let’s just stick with our parents.”

Yixing relaxes a little, holds Junmyeon with his free hand, so he doesn’t fall off. “Your grandparents are overprotective as— really overprotective, Junmyeonnie. You should enjoy walking as much as you can right now.”

Jongdae laughs, buries his face into Yixing’s shoulder. “Oh god, that’s true. Our poor baby.”

*

“He won’t run far away, Dae, he’ll be fine,” Yixing rolls his eyes as Junmyeon struggles more and more in Jongdae’s arms, and Jongdae holds him tight. “We’ll hold his hand, let him walk more.”

Jongdae huffs, but doesn’t show any signs of letting Junmyeon down. “He can get lost, babe, I’m not letting him down.”

“He recently learnt to use his legs properly, he wants to walk,” Yixing holds the shopping bag up. “Here. Let me hold his hand, I’m taking the responsibility.”

“He isn’t a  _ dog _ —” Jongdae stops himself because of Yixing’s glare. “Fine. But please don’t let him go.”

“I won’t, babe, don’t worry your pretty little head so much.” Yixing holds Junmyeon for a second, then sets him down. Junmyeon smiles wide. Yixing holds his small hand, and shows their hands to Junmyeon. “Don’t run away, okay? Junmyeonnie should stick to appa.”

“Appa.” Junmyeon beams.

Yixing stands up and they start walking. Jongdae holds Yixing’s hand, frowning. “He does like you better.”

Yixing squeezes his hand. “No, he’s probably forgotten about this whole thing right now, baby, don’t do this to yourself. He’s two years old, all he cares about is his toys and those cute story books, and probably his favourite plate.”

Jongdae nods.

“If you hold him tomorrow, he won’t think this has happened before, and come to me. He just needs affection, baby,” Yixing sighs. Junmyeon pulls at his hand, looking curiously at the toy store. “See? He’s already so distracted. Do you want to hold his hand?”

“I guess.” Jongdae moves, and holds Junmyeon’s other hand. Junmyeon beams again. Jongdae’s expression softens. “At least he’s cute.”

Yixing nods. “He’s fu— so, so adorable.”

*

They take Junmyeon for a checkup. He’s completely healthy, but they decided they can’t be too careful. (And Jongdae’s mom yelled at them for not taking Junmyeon the very next day he came to their house.)

“He’s physically healthy,” Dr. Oh smiles, pats Junmyeon’s back while the two year old is busy eating his candy. “But he should be able to speak a little more.”

They frown, look at each other, then at the doctor. Dr. Oh shakes her head. “There’s nothing to worry about, you mentioned that there weren’t any other kids around in the orphanage, right? Maybe that’s why. Keep talking to him, point things and tell him what they’re called, or ask him what they’re called. He needs a little help, that’s it. He’s perfectly healthy in all ways.”

Yixing sighs in relief. The moment felt really heavy, it made him nervous in ways he didn’t know he could feel.

“Thank you,” Jongdae takes Junmyeon in his arms, bows to the doctor. Yixing follows him. “We’ll see you later, Dr. Oh.”

Dr. Oh nods, smiling wide, and waves at Junmyeon. Junmyeon waves back at her. 

*

Preparing for anything, turns out, with a baby is ten times harder than before. One of them need to be with Junmyeon all the time, keeping him busy with toys only for ten minutes, then he says ‘Baba?’ or ‘Appa?’ and both are rushing to him, assuring him that they’re here, they’re with him.

At some point during the preparation, Jongdae felt so guilty that he carried Junmyeon on his arm for a while, making a show of everything so Junmyeon doesn’t disrupt anything.

“Take a break,” Yixing says, marching into the kitchen and picking Junmyeon in his arms. “We’re taking a damn break, babe, I’m tired!”

Jongdae puts the paper towels on the kitchen’s table, points behind Yixing. “I’m going to drop dead here if we don’t make it to the couch soon.”

Three of them make a beeline to the couch, and drop on it. Junmyeon laughs happily, squishes his hand against Yixing’s cheek.

“What are you so happy about, hm? Do you like seeing Appa and Baba tired?” Yixing leans forward and pretends to bite Junmyeon’s little nose. “I’ll eat your nose!”

“No!” Junmyeon screeches. “No nose!”

“That’s right, you won’t have a nose if Appa eats it!” Jongdae giggles. He gently pulls at Junmyeon’s ear, and pretends to put it in his mouth. “And Baba will eat your cute ears!”

Junmyeon covers his ears, horrified. “No! No ears! No nose!”

“Why not~” Yixing laughs, he pinches the tip of Junmyeon’s nose. “You have a cute nose, Junmyeonnie, I’ll nyam nyam your nose!”

Junmyeon looks at him in distress, tears already flowing down his cheeks. “Baba.” He wails, moves to Jongdae, cowering away from Yixing. He tucks himself under Jongdae’s chin. “Baba.”

Jongdae holds him tightly, cooing. “My baby, it’s okay, Appa won’t eat your nose. We’ll eat his nose before he can eat yours, okay?”

Jongdae reaches out and pretends to take Yixing’s nose, and keeps it near Junmyeon’s mouth. “Junmyeonnie, let’s eat Appa’s nose.”

Junmyeon opens his mouth and puts Jongdae’s single knuckle in. He giggles. “Appa’s nose.”

“No,” Yixing whines, covering his nose, pouting. “My nose! Junmyeonnie ate my nose! I’m sad!”

Junmyeon’s smile falters, he looks at Yixing with big, worried eyes. He crawls back on Yixing, clings onto Yixing’s wrists, trying to get Yixing’s hands off his face. “Appa,” he says, a huge, sad pout on his face. His lower lip quivers. “Appa don’t sad.”

Jongdae doesn’t realize Junmyeon is actually sad about it until he starts crying loudly, saying Appa shouldn’t be sad, and tugs frantically at Yixing’s wrists. Yixing is quick to comfort Junmyeon, saying, “I have a nose, Junmyeonnie, see? I have a nose.  _ My nose is here. _ It’s okay, Junmyeonnie, Appa  _ isn’t sad. _ Appa isn’t sad, baby, please don’t cry.”

Yixing holds a crying Junmyeon close to his chest. Jongdae really wants to reach out and pat Junmyeon’s back like Yixing is, but he’s really tired, his bones feel heavy. He snuggles closer to Yixing, one leg on Yixing’s lap, and just stares at Junmyeon’s changing faces.

Junmyeon’s crying subsides slowly, turning into sobs, and then he’s staring at Yixing. When Yixing starts making funny faces, he’s smiling again. He looks at Jongdae, and beams. Jongdae smiles back tiredly.

Jongdae stares at Yixing and his baby. He hopes the time would stop right now, that this moment never fades.

*

Their small house is filled and bustling with their relatives. Yixing carries Junmyeon half the time, lets him run to Jongdae whenever he gets tired, and Jongdae carries Junmyeon until he’s bored again.

Junmyeon isn’t social, not with the older people, anyway. He shies away, tucks himself into his dads’ necks to avoid looking at anyone who’s talking to him.

“What’s your name, hm?” Yixing’s mom coos, petting Junmyeon’s back. Junmyeon tries to bury himself into Yixing. “Come on, don’t be shy, grandma just wants to talk.”

Yixing gently nudges Junmyeon’s head. “She’s asking your name, Junmyeonnie. What’s your name?”

“Junmyeonnie,” Junmyeon whispers, which isn’t even audible to his grandma.

“What is it?” She tries again.

“Junmyeonnie.” He says it a little louder this time. Yixing’s mom is satisfied.

She fishes out a candy from her purse and hands it Junmyeon. “Hi, Junmyeonnie. I’m your grandma.”

Junmyeon mutters a hello under his breath, takes a hold of the candy, and wiggles himself out of Yixing’s arms. Yixing sets him down, watches him carefully avoid the forest of legs and hold onto Jongdae’s legs. 

Yixing follows Junmyeon, and wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist, rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder while his husband is busy settling their child in his arms, talking to his cousin, Rowoon, about their banks and what changes they’re making.

Junmyeon stares at Jongdae and his cousin, eyes wide, mouth in a cute little _o_ as he tugs at Jongdae’s t-shirt.

“Junmyeonnie, this is your uncle,” Jongdae twists Junmyeon towards his cousin, but Junmyeon shies away again, makes a whiny noise. “Don’t be like that. Say hi to him.”

“It’s okay, he’s just shy. He’ll need more time to adjust.”

Junmyeon rests his head against Jongdae’s cheek, stares at his uncle with a huge pout.

“Hello~” Rowoon waves both his hands at Junmyeon, wiggles his body like a kid. “I’m Rowoon!”

Junmyeon smiles a little, and returns to tucking his head into Jongdae’s neck. Rowoon laughs. He stretches his arms towards Junmyeon, and tickles Junmyeon’s sides. Junmyeon giggles loudly. Yixing’s heart melts.

“Who are you?” Rowoon coos. “What’s our cute baby’s name?”

“Junmyeonnie,” Junmyeon giggles. He pokes Jongdae’s cheek. “Baba.”

Rowoon tickles Junmyeon more. Junmyeon laughs and giggles brightly, his body no longer entirely pressed against Jongdae’s body, and he’s leaning curiously towards Rowoon.

“You’re great with kids,” Jongdae’s mom interrupts the cute moment.

Everyone frowns. Yixing tries to smile a little, to lighten the mood.

“You should have kids, Rowoon-ah.”

“He doesn’t want to,” Jongdae says seriously. “Leave him alone, mom.”

Rowoon takes Junmyeon in his arms, presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s small fist. Junmyeon giggles more. “I like kids occasionally, like, once in a while. Once in a blue moon.”

“Kids are not for everyone, Mrs. Kim,” Yixing shrugs. He lets Jongdae’s waist go. Junmyeon makes grabby hands at him, and Yixing takes him in his arms. “If Rowoon doesn’t want kids, there must be a reason for it, we can’t —  _ shouldn’t  _ force him.”

Junmyeon frowns. Yixing smiles at him, kisses his chubby cheeks. He looks back at Jongdae’s mom once Junmyeon is smiling again. “It’s best for the kids  _ and _ the parents, don’t you think? We don’t want a bad situation in our family now, do we?”

She nods, clearly not convinced, but she leaves, understanding that she won’t win this conversation here. She’s a lovely person, really, but she likes to force her ideas on others, wants everyone in the family to follow her lead. 

Jongdae holds Yixing by his waist, beaming at him. “I love you.”

“Because you can beat his mom,” Rowoon adds cheerfully, smiling when Jongdae glares at him. “That’s his secret, Yixing, that’s why he married you.”

Yixing laughs, kisses Jongdae’s pout away. “I don’t mind. I married him for his terrible fashion sense anyway. I get to tell him it’s bad and dress him up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! please let me know if you did! <3
> 
> (constructive criticism is welcome! <3)


End file.
